


Red Is Your Color

by feygrim



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, Happy Ending, M/M, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Secret Crush, Sexual Frustration, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mack in lacy panties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Is Your Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werewolf_Prince_Charming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Prince_Charming/gifts).



> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!   
> A thousand thank yous to eremiticAntiquarian for giving me such a lovely prompt and that beautiful fic you wrote!!!

No, Fitz was definitely not imagining things or seeing things. Alphonso Mackenzie was definitely wearing panties.  
  
He had turned around to ask Mack for his opinion on something but all of that was forgotten at the sight of Mack bent over the engine of a car. That in of itself was not so unusual, this was the garage after all and Mack was a mechanic. No, what made his mouth go dry and his eyes widen, was the sliver of lace revealed above his jeans.

There was no mistaking it. Mack was wearing panties under his jeans. The realization of it made him stumble back and bump into it a cart. Mack turned around and the lace disappeared from view, like it was never there at all.

“Turbo, you okay?” Mack asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Like he wasnt wearing pink panties underneath his clothing.

Fitz blinked, mouth opening and closing like a fish, struggling to get any words but panties.

“Fitz?”

“I-uh,uh-I’m tired!” He blurted out, hands reaching back to grab the cart for support. “I’ll, uh, nap, going to uh, take a nap, yes, I–” Fitz hurriedly nodded his goodbye as he left the garage.

Now that he had seen Mack’s secret, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he tried. He was attracted to Mack, no doubt, but this only served to increase his attraction. He had so many questions.  
  


How many panties did he have? Did he have a favorite color? How often did he wear them around the base? Did he wear them during missions? Was it a sexual thing?

Cause it was definitely turning into that for Fitz. Every time he took himself in hand, his mind went straight to Mack in panties. And it went further than that, he thought about Mack in all types of outfits: corsets, stockings, dresses, bras. He found that he wore the outfits as well in these fantasies, the desire to feel the delicate fabric on his skin coming up unconsciously.

While his cock definitely appreciated the increased attention, his work suffered for it. At least when he was around Mack. And that was a situation that couldn’t be helped considering they worked in the same space together.

It all came to a head three days after, what Fitz has dubbed, Panty Day.

“Whatcha got there, Turbo?” Mack asked, leaning on the counter Fitz had relegated as his work space.

Fitz cursed loudly when the piece clattered on the counter, hand shaking increasing in the mechanic’s presence. Heat blossomed in his gut.

Mack stood up straight, looking Fitz dead on. “Whoa, Fitz, you okay? You haven’t been yourself lately these days….what’s going on, man?”

“And whose fault is that,  hmm?” Fitz thought.

Mack’s eyebrows raised. “Want to elaborate there, Turbo?” Fuck. He didnt meant to say his thoughts out loud. This whole thing was affecting him too much and Mack didn’t even know how much. Bastard wore his panties without even a care in the world.

Fitz stared at his work space, cheeks growing hot as he spoke. “I-I saw…your…you were wearing them…p-pink p-panties….” He whispered the last two words, deflating as he let it all out. “And now,now I can’t stop thinking about them! And you-you in them! I think I’m going mad!” He hissed.

“Fitz…..Fitz, look at me…” Mack said quietly.

Fitz slowly looked up, misery and shame lining his face. That slowly turned to relief and anxiety when he saw that Mack was smiling. Relief that Mack didn’t seem to be disgusted or angry. Anxious about the reason Mack was smiling. He wasn’t punching him for being a pervert though, so that was a plus.

“I’m really embarrassed actually,” Mack laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish expression. “I didn’t think anyone was going to see them. I’m pretty careful.”

“Does that mean, you, uh, do this…often?” Fitz asked quietly. 

Mack looked around at the various SHIELD employees working in their respective spaces. “I think this is a conversation we want to have somewhere private.” He beckoned Fitz to follow him and the engineer let himself be lead, like a lost puppy. 

Fitz’s heart beat thumped faster and faster as he followed Mack into his room. He fidgeted in a corner, looking around curiously. 

“Want to sit, Turbo? I know you’ve got questions,” Mack said cheerily, sitting on his bed. God, he was so infuriating!

“H-how can you act so normal!” Fitz demanded. “M-most people would deny they were wearing p-panties, not admit it then accept questions!” 

Mack shrugged. “The right person found out so I have no reason to hide.” 

“Right person?” Fitz asked, confused. 

“I like you, Turbo. I’m pretty sure I was gone since the first time I met you.” Mack stared at him with a serious expression. “And I think you like me too.” 

Fitz swallowed and nodded. “Y-yes, I-um, I like you.” Mack smiled and Fitz couldn’t help but smile too, sitting next to the bigger man. “So……” 

“So, you want to see me wear them?” 

Fitz’s heart stuttered. “Is-isn’t that a bit too, too fast?” Mack started to get up and Fitz’s gaze immediately went to his ass. 

Mack grinned, reaching for his belt buckle. “I know you’re curious though, Turbo. Might as well satisfy that curiosity.” Fitz couldn’t argue with that. His cock was starting to get hard in his slacks. 

“C-color?” 

“You’ll see,” Mack teased, dropping the belt to his right. He reached up and took his shirt off, ignoring his pants entirely.

“You’re enjoying this,” Fitz said accusingly. 

Mack laughed. “Teasing my boyfriend while stripping? Oh yes, I am enjoying this a lot, Turbo.” 

Fitz couldn’t help the smile when Mack said boyfriend. He eyed Mack’s gorgeous physique for a moment but his gaze mostly stayed level with Mack’s crotch. “Mack, pl-please….” 

Mack hummed, slowly unclasping his pants. Lacy red peeked out, and Fitz let out a moan. With a flick of his wrists, his pants fell away and he stepped out of them. “What do you think, Turbo?” he asked, voice rough with lust. He really enjoyed the strip tease, enough that his hard cock bulged out of the delicate lace. 

Fitz had no words for a long moment. He noticed his hand reaching out, then pulled it back quickly, embarrassed blush spotting his pale features. “P-pink was lovely but r-red’s your, er, color…” 

“You can touch, Turbo,” Mack said, smiling teasingly as he walked closer to Fitz, centimeters away. “I want you to touch.”

Fitz obeyed, reaching up to glide his fingers over the hem of the panties. He caressed the shape of the panties, letting his eyes feast on Mack’s body. 

Mack moaned, doing his best not to thrust forward. “Now who’s the tease?” 

Fitz blushed and grinned. “P-payback.” 

“Hmm, remind me never to cross you, Turbo.” Mack watched with bated breath as Fitz took hold of his cock through the fabric. What he didn’t expect was Fitz to put his mouth on it. “F-fitz! H-hey, you don’t have to do that! We can take this as slow as you want.” 

Fitz looked up at him, fierce determination in his eyes. “I-I want to, Mack. C-can I?” 

Mack groaned. His hands settled on Fitz’s shoulders, squeezing gently. “Yeah, Turbo. You can.” Those beautiful, pouty, pink lips kissed his cock, and it was better than any fantasy his mind could concoct. 

Fitz felt the same, imagination had nothing on the actual experience. The fabric soaked easily under his mouth and seemed to tighten around Mack’s cock more. He slid his tongue up and down the thick length, marveling at the girth of it. 

Mack moved one hand to Fitz’s hair, gritting his teeth when the younger man scraped his teeth against his head. “Y-yeah, just like that, you’re doing so well, Fitz!” 

Fitz moaned, not minding the bit of pain when Mack tugged at his curls, slipping his left hand under the ruined fabric. Precome leaked profusely from Mack’s cock and he used that as extra lubricant to stroke the base. 

The feel of skin on skin pushed Mack over the edge and he came with a strangled moan. Fitz watched with rapt fascination as sticky white come soaked the red lace

“Sorry, I r-ruined your panties,” Fitz mumbled, minutes later when they were cuddling and making out on Mack’s bed. 

Mack grinned. “Don’t worry, Turbo, there’s definitely more where that came from. And I’ll show them all off to you, one by one.” 


End file.
